


Snowball Fight in Skyhold

by vesaldi



Series: Life in Skyhold - A Collection of Shorts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the commander's away the children will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight in Skyhold

The normally noisy and crowded courtyard of Skyhold Keep was barren and silent. A violent winter storm had blown through the frostbacks only days earlier, leaving far more than a dusting of snow. Commander Cullen had ordered all forces to halt training exercises as a matter of practicality, given that none of the soldiers could so much as move through the knee-deep accumulation of snow. After a recruit had fallen face down into his shield while trying to traverse the knee deep snowdrifts the Commander had decided it to be a fool's errand.

The snow was not a disaster for everyone at the keep, however. With an uncharacteristic giggle, a lithe elven form popped out of from behind a tree and hurled a snowball with as much force as she could muster. The icey glob sailed through the air, whistling as it passed leafless trees, until it connected with its target with loud splatting sound.

A loud groan echoed through the courtyard accompanied by even more giggling. Iron Bull whipped his head around with a scowl. "Where are you, you little brat?" he growled, a large snowball clutched in his massive hand. 

"You'll never catch me, ya big shite," Sera cackled, throwing another snowball at his head. It sailed through his horns, prompting her to dance wildly through the snow as if she had scored a goal. Bull smirked as the two foot deep banks proved too much for the small elf and she tumbled face first into a drift.

"Never catch you, eh?" he asked, scooping up more snow in his arms, moving through across the courtyard with ease.

"Aye, ya hairy tit," Sera grumbled as she tried to push herself out of the accmulation. Finally her head popped up and she grinned triumphantly. "I'm Red Jenny and--"

Without warning Bull dumped his entire armload of snow directly on her head, burying her completely in mid sentence. "--and this is your favorite snowdrift in Skyhold."


End file.
